


Jingle Bells

by ls2k14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Driving, Fluff, M/M, Singing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls2k14/pseuds/ls2k14
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: SlushLouis enjoys a bit of Christmas caroling in the car.





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honestlytrulycompletelylarrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlytrulycompletelylarrie/gifts).



“JINGLE BELLS! BATMAN SMELLS! ROBIN LAID AN EGG!”

“Lou, please,” Harry says, sighing after hearing the same song a million times already.

“THE BATMOBILE LOST ITS WHEEL AND THE JOKER GOT AWAY, HEY!”

“Louis. The roads are covered in slush and people drive like maniacs in bad weather. Please pay attention.”

“ONE MORE TIME! You start this time. Okay? Go!”

“This isn’t even a true Christmas song.”

Louis gasps and sends him a scowl. “How very dare you. And you call yourself one of Santa’s elves.”

“No, love. That’s you. You’ve got the height.”

Louis starts singing again even louder.


End file.
